


This is Fine (No it's Not)

by Lorelei_Marivaine



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfam fluff, Cass and Duke don't have any speaking lines but they are there, Fluff, Gen, Rated for cursing, Tim doesn't take care of himself, anxiety attack, bruce wayne being a good dad, description of having a panic attack, negative use of a kazoo, one-word-week prompt, set in third person limited from Tim's pov, severe sleep deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Marivaine/pseuds/Lorelei_Marivaine
Summary: Tim Drake has a sleep deprived anxiety attack and his family is there to help him.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Duke Thomas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	This is Fine (No it's Not)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my addition to the one-word-week prompt "kazoo" where Tim has an anxiety attack due to sleep deprivation and keeps hearing a kazoo. I describe details of Tim having an anxiety attack so do be warned.  
> *Edit: It was very late and I was very tired when I uploaded this and I forgot to add the name of my beta, like a fool. So thank you jcp_sob_rjl_lmep for betaing this story at, what was for me, 2 in the morning.

Tim was going to hurt someone. It’d probably be whatever asshole decided it would be a good idea to invent a kazoo. Or the asshole that thought it would be an even better idea to gift one Richard “Dick” John Grayson a fucking kazoo. All he did was play that damned thing and now Tim couldn’t concentrate. And no one else seemed to be having a problem with it!

That noise was so annoying and made it so hard to pay attention; finally, Tim snapped.

“Dick, if you keep playing that thing where I can hear it we are going to have some serious problems,” he snarled, turned around in his chair to confront Dick and his kazoo playing.

Oddly enough, Dick didn't have his kazoo. And he was looking at Tim weird.

“What thing, Tim?” he asked as if he hadn’t been playing that damned kazoo not 15 seconds ago.

“Your stupid kazoo! You were just playing it! Just now!” Tim wasn’t in the mood to play Dick’s game.

“No, I wasn’t,” Dick said slowly, as if Tim wasn’t making any sense. Which, in itself didn’t make any sense.

“What on Earth are you going on about Drake?” Damian was also looking at Tim strangely. Though that wasn’t anything new, he did look kind of concerned about what Tim just said, which was new.

“You feeling okay Timberly? You look kind of pale. Or, at least, paler than normal,” Even Jason had worry lines looking at Tim.

“Tim, Dick wasn’t playing anything. He was talking to Damian while cleaning his equipment,” Bruce was coming near him now.

That usually meant that he no longer got to use the Batcomputer for work. He wasn’t ready to give it up just yet, his work was still unfinished. So, he turned back around to the computer and went back to working. Until he heard the kazooing again and stopped typing. At the same time, Bruce turned his chair back around.

“Tim, what’s going on?” Bruce asked him with his own brand of concern laced through his voice. “You’re breathing sped up and you look sweaty.”

“I’m fine, Bruce. It’s nothing. I must have mistook something else for the kazooing. I still have some work to do.” Tim replied and tried to turn back around to the Batcomputer only for that thrice-damned kazoo to start playing again.

Tim’s hands were starting to shake and his mouth tasted sour as he was turned back around by Bruce. His breathing went short and he felt too warm. He’s fine, this was fine, if he could just finish his work despite the sound of the kazoo in his ears he’ll be fine. He’s fine. He will be fine.

“Timmy, when did you last sleep?” That sounded like Dick but he could only focus on his shaking hands and the kazoo and when did he last sleep?

He had to pull an allnighter on Sunday and finally finish up his report for the Teen Titans and Bruce, then there was preparing for all his meetings on Monday and Tuesday, then he ended up staying up when Kon came over for a visit and they watched movies together, then there was the Arkham breakout on Thursday that lasted until Saturday, and it’s Sunday again. It’s Sunday again. He’d sleep when he got these reports done if he could stop shaking and work past hearing Dick’s kazoo.

“Baby bird, you said all that out loud. You realize that right?” Jason was talking to him, he should probably pay attention.

He couldn’t breathe.

“Tim? Tim. I need you to look at me,” Bruce was kneeling in front of him. “Tim, you are having an anxiety attack. I need you to breathe with me. Okay?”

Breathing. He could probably breathe. He knew how to breathe, he could do this.

“Repeat your breathing after me. Okay? Breathe in one, two, three-”

Tim lost his breath. Breathing was harder than he remembered. This is fine.

“Okay, let’s try again. Breathe in one, two, three, four, five, six. Good, now hold the breath one two-”

He lost his breath again. He can’t do this. He can’t do this. This is less fine.

“Tim, come on buddy stay with me and breathe. You can do this. Breathe in one, two, three, four, five, six. Hold for one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. And release for one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Good job buddy. Let’s do it one more time. Breathe in one, two, three, four, five, six. Hold one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Release one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. How do you feel now?”

“Tired, but I can’t sleep,” He’s exhausted but he honestly didn’t think he would be able to rest for a while. His adrenaline shot up again. The kazoo was still playing. And someone was hugging him. When did Duke get down stairs? He was moving. Jason was carrying him.

Tim looked over Jason’s shoulder to watch Dick save his documents while Damian cleaned up the Cave for the night. He wondered where he was being taken as he settled into Jason’s arms.

It took awhile for them to reach their various destinations. First, to the bedrooms to get ready for bed. Tim was set on Jason’s bed as Jason grabbed some pajamas and disappeared into his bathroom to get ready for sleep. After Jason was done they went to Tim’s bathroom. Jason helped him clean up in the bathroom and grumbled about how Tim was lucky to be in sweats and a t-shirt so he didn’t need to be changed.

After they were done in Tim’s bathroom Jason picked Tim back up, and to Tim’s surprise, took him out of his room and walked into Bruce’s room, where the others had already gathered?

“Set him down in the middle of the bed Jaylad. We’re going to make sure he can’t leave bed and will have to get some sleep,” Bruce was talking to Jason about him, Tim was positive.

He was proven right as he was put into the center of the bed and Cassandra climbed in on his right side and laid down. Then Dick climbed in on his left side. And Duke next to Cass. Oddly enough, even Damian next to Dick. Jason next to Duke. Finally, Bruce next to Damian. This was nice. Tim couldn’t remember the last time he was this comfortable. He liked it. The kazoo was still playing but it was less annoying and more soothing. This will be fine. Tim will be fine.


End file.
